


No Cost Shipping

by samann98



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samann98/pseuds/samann98
Summary: When Cyrus' and Jonah's classmates start shipping them together, Cyrus is upset about it, but Jonah...not so much.





	No Cost Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at 2 in the morning so please forgive me.

“They ship us!” Cyrus exclaims, sliding into the booth across from Jonah with a dramatic huff.

Jonah glances up from his mountain of History homework to look at Cyrus with furrowed eyebrows. Usually he has some idea of what his friend is talking about when he comes barreling in with news to share, but this time he has no clue what Cyrus is trying to tell him.

“They what now?” He questions, confusion etched on his face, and Cyrus repeats the same three words again but this time a bit more hysterically.

" _They ship us_! You and me! Can you believe that? It's the most—”

Jonah puts up a hand to cut Cyrus off in the middle of his rant. “Whoa, wait a second. Stop, take a breath, and start from the beginning.”

Cyrus takes his advice; he breathes deeply and starts to speak in a much calmer tone. “Remember yesterday when we were all walking back to Andi’s house, and you thought it would be funny to pick me up and carry me across that very small puddle of water like a damsel in distress?”

“It was pretty funny,” Jonah reminds him with a laugh. “Your helpless princess impression was spot-on.”

Cyrus is quick to say, “Not the point…though yes, it was a pretty spot-on impression.”

One of Jonah’s infamous smiles crosses his lips after that statement and distracts Cyrus from what he was trying to say. Jonah’s dimples are quite a sight to behold, and it takes him a moment, but Cyrus does manage to regain his previous train of thought.

“Look, the point is, Buffy thought it would be a _fantastic_ idea to take a picture of us together, put it up on her _Instagram_ for her thousands of followers to see, and now people are shipping us!”

“And that’s bad?” Jonah inquires, and Cyrus resists the urge to facepalm.

“Yes, it’s bad. It’s…hold on a second. Do you _not_ know what shipping is?” Jonah shrugs in response, causing Cyrus to release a soft sigh before explaining the term to him.

“Ship is short for relationship. People think we’re in a relationship, Jonah. A _romantic_ relationship,” he clarifies, trying to make Jonah understand the gravity of this situation.

Jonah, however, is nonplussed by everything Cyrus has just told him. “So?”

Cyrus’ mouth drops open and he echoes back Jonah’s response to him. “So? _So_? That’s it? That’s all you have to say? Jonah, I don’t think you’re getting exactly what I’m saying. People think we’re together. They think we’re—”

Jonah puts up a finger to stop Cyrus from speaking and asks, “Can you just give me two seconds? This homework is due tomorrow, and I _really_ need to finish it.”

Cyrus deflates, sliding down into the booth, but still manages to nod. Jonah smiles at him again and goes back to his homework while Cyrus sulks. He can’t believe Jonah isn’t as outraged about this as he is. There are actual people writing comments online about how cute he and Jonah are together. It’s crazy. It’s ridiculous. It’s...not something Cyrus has thought about _at all_.

Jonah lets out a small cheer of victory when he finishes his History homework and closes his notebook with a flourish. “Okay, that’s done. Now back to this shipping thing. I don’t see what the problem is.”

“What?” Cyrus says, scrambling to sit back up. “How can you not? People think we’re dating!”

“It’s the internet, Cyrus, people think a lot of things,” Jonah points out with another shrug. “They post about it for a while, get bored, and then move on. It’s really not that big of a deal.”

“Yeah, but—”

Jonah picks up one of his baby taters and pops it into Cyrus’ mouth. Once he’s too busy chewing to finish his sentence, Jonah adds, “Stop worrying. I’m sure this whole shipping thing will be completely forgotten by tomorrow morning.”

Cyrus releases another sigh; despite Jonah’s reassurance, Cyrus isn’t quite as optimistic as his friend that this shipping nonsense will blow over so quickly. And he’s right to be nervous because unfortunately it’s not completely forgotten by the next morning.

Jonah’s already at his locker putting his things away when Cyrus finds him and promptly shoves his phone in his face.

“You know I can’t see that when it’s that close to my face,” Jonah tells him, and Cyrus frowns, pulling the phone back so Jonah can get a good look at the screen.

There’s a picture of the two of them together at the Spoon taken right at the very moment Jonah put the baby tater in Cyrus’ mouth. Apparently a girl from their class was at the diner yesterday, spotted them together, and thought it would be a good idea to take a photo of them and post it to her _Instagram_.

“It looks like you’re feeding me!” Cyrus yells loudly enough for the entire hallway to hear and blushes when nearly everyone turns their attention on him and Jonah.

“You know, if you’re trying to get people to _stop_ paying attention to us, you’re not doing a very good job of it,” Jonah adds in an undertone, an amused smirk finding its way to his lips, and Cyrus narrows his eyes at him.

“This isn’t funny.”

Jonah agrees, holding back a laugh. “Oh no, not at all.”

“You said people would forget about this by the morning. It’s morning, and people are still talking about it. Do you want to know what they’re calling us?” Cyrus questions, scrolling through the hundreds of comments the photo has gotten already.

“I’m sure you’d tell me even if I didn’t,” he replies, grabbing his book for his first period class.

“Jyrus! Can you believe that? We have a ship name!”

Jonah’s face scrunches up in distaste at the sound of their combined name. “Jyrus? I mean, it’s not bad; a little unoriginal though, don’t you think?”

Cyrus stares at him in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? _That’s_ what you’re worried about? There are hundreds of people who think we’re a couple, and you’re focused on our ship name, a ship name for a ship that doesn’t even exist?”

“Do you think you’ve used the word ship enough this morning, Cyrus?” His friend jokes with a grin, but Cyrus is not pleased at all by this turn of events.

“ _Jonah_ ,” Cyrus whines pathetically, “how are you so okay with this? I mean, doesn’t it make you uncomfortable?”

“Not really. People are gonna think what they want to think. But if you feel weird about it then maybe we shouldn’t hang out as much,” Jonah suggests, and Cyrus’ expression changes to one of a kicked puppy.

He and Jonah are friends, best friends. They’ve gotten close over the last few months and Cyrus spends as much time with him as he does with Andi and Buffy, probably more if he’s being honest with himself. Having to give up Jonah's friendship would be almost impossible for him.

“I didn’t say that,” Cyrus murmurs, and Jonah smiles warmly at him.

“Okay so, you’re just gonna have to deal with half the student body of Jefferson Middle School shipping us. And hey, you could do worse.”

Cyrus playfully nudges Jonah with his shoulder and the two boys laugh until Jonah notices something on Cyrus’ face. “What is that on your face?”

Without warning, Jonah presses his whole hand to Cyrus’ cheek and uses his thumb to wipe the substance off the corner of Cyrus’s mouth. Cyrus hopes the warmth he feels is from Jonah’s hand and not from the flush rising in his cheeks because of Jonah’s closeness.

“Cyrus, have you been eating pop tarts again?” Jonah questions after successfully cleaning off what looks like the strawberry filling from the pastry on Cyrus’ face. “You keep talking about how bad those things are for you and yet you keep eating them.”

“It was a stressful morning,” he reminds him, “I deserved some sugar.”

Jonah can only shake his head at him though a fond expression covers his face. “You’re ridiculous.”

With the bell close to ringing, the crowd in the hallway is thinning out, and Jonah tells Cyrus, “You should get going otherwise you’re going to be late for class. I’ll see you later and try to relax about the shipping stuff. I’m sure by the afternoon something else far more interesting will have happened and nobody will even be worried about us anymore.”

“I hope you’re right.”

They part ways but don’t end up seeing each other again until the end of the school day when the boys meet up to walk home together. Jonah can tell right away that Cyrus is agitated about something but doesn’t get the chance to ask him about it before Cyrus is pulling out his phone and scrolling through it.

“Apparently nothing else has happened the entire day and we’re still quite interesting to the general public,” he tells him, and Jonah bites his lip, bracing himself for another overreaction from his friend.

Cyrus shows Jonah another picture of them together from earlier that morning. An eighth grader neither of them even knows managed to capture the moment right when Jonah cleaned off Cyrus’ face on film so it looks like he’s lovingly caressing his cheek instead of what really happened.

“So they’ve really settled on Jyrus?” Jonah inquires once Cyrus has shown him the incriminating picture captioned with ‘Jyrus being adorable again’. “You gotta admit we are kind of adorable.”

Jonah grins but Cyrus doesn’t share his positive outlook on the situation. “You’re really not bothered by this at all?”

“No, I’m not,” he replies, “and you shouldn’t be either. Besides out of all the fake boyfriends in the world I could have ended up with, I’m glad it’s you, Cyrus Goodman.”

Cyrus levels him with a flat look. “You’re the worst, you know that.”

“Well, according to _JyrusLover04_ , I’m the ‘sweetest boyfriend in the world’.”

“How sweet could you be? You don’t even bring me flowers,” Cyrus jokes, and Jonah crosses his arms as though he’s accepting a challenge.

“Hold on a second.” Jonah stops in front of one of the houses they’re passing by to search for something. When he manages to find what he’s looking for, he snags it and brings it back to Cyrus.

“Here you go,” he says, handing him a yellow dandelion and flashing Cyrus a dimpled smile.

Cyrus holds out the dandelion in front of him like it personally offends him. “You know this isn’t a flower. You just gave me a weed and pretended as though it was some big romantic gesture. Why isn’t someone putting _this_ on _Instagram_?”

“Hey, I happen to think it’s very thoughtful. If we were five years old, you’d be considered one of the lucky ones to have received that dandelion from me,” Jonah reveals, and Cyrus swoons dramatically.

“You sure know how to spoil a guy.” Both boys laugh until Cyrus speaks again in a serious voice. “I don’t know why I’m so upset about this shipping stuff. Maybe it’s because I can’t believe anyone would think that someone like you could ever…”

When Cyrus is unable to finish his sentence, Jonah’s face falls and he takes a step towards him to try and comfort him. He’s just about to open his mouth to speak when Cyrus interrupts him. “I should get home. I’ll see you tomorrow, Jonah.”

Jonah watches him walk away and mentally kicks himself for not saying anything, for not telling Cyrus the real reason why he isn’t bothered at all about people thinking they’re a couple. Jonah makes the decision that he’ll reveal everything to Cyrus in the morning.

Cyrus is still in a funk when he arrives at school the next morning. He can’t believe what he said, or rather what he didn’t say to Jonah the day before. It’s his own fault for feeling this way, for liking Jonah as way more than a friend and being so obvious about it that people actually assume they’re dating.

Maybe Jonah was right, maybe they should just stop hanging out. It’s starting to become too painful to see people’s reactions online, to know they think he has something he’ll never have, Jonah’s heart.

Cyrus has just closed his locker when a big bouquet of Peruvian lilies appears right in front of him. The flowers catch him off guard as does the boy holding them. Jonah greets him with a soft “Hey” before handing Cyrus the bouquet.

Cyrus’ eyes widen when he notices their peers, most of them girls, all watching them again. “Jonah, what are you doing?” He asks frantically. “The dandelion was one thing, but you can’t actually give me flowers. People will really think you…”

His voice trails off when he sees Jonah’s expression, soft and open, and Cyrus feels himself blush. He didn’t think he'd ever be on the receiving end of such a heartfelt look. Between the flowers and Jonah’s face, everything starts to click into place for Cyrus.

“So you were never bothered by people shipping us because you…” Cyrus doesn’t have to finish his sentence because Jonah nods, stepping forward to close the space between them.

Even though he doesn’t really need to, Cyrus asks, “The whole time or…?”

“Since you first said hi to me,” Jonah reveals and then teases Cyrus by intimidating his voice. “‘ _Hey, Jonah Beck_ ’. I was pretty much a goner by that point.”

Cyrus feels his face heat in embarrassment and avoids Jonah’s gaze until he hears him start to ask, “Do you not…?”

Worried that Jonah might think he doesn’t feel the same, Cyrus practically jumps into the young man’s arms, hugging him tightly, and still managing to hold on to his flowers. Jonah chuckles softly at his reaction and holds Cyrus close, grateful that they're on the same page about their feelings for each other.

“Are you kidding me? Of course I do!" Cyrus exclaims. "How could I not?”

Jonah smiles at him, dimples on display like they always are around Cyrus. “Well, I wasn’t sure. I mean, there are people who don’t ship us. You could be an anti—”

Cyrus shushes Jonah by putting a finger to his lips. “Oh no, no more fandom terminology for you.”

Jonah frowns slightly but agrees, “ _Fine_. But are you sure we’re a 100% sold on this Jyrus thing? Because I think—”

This time Cyrus quiets him with a kiss, and Jonah is more than happy to stop all discussions of shipping…at least until they end up on someone else’s _Instagram_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my little 2 in the morning fic!


End file.
